Of Shells and Wings
by TurtleGarg81
Summary: Our favorite winged protectors meet half-shelled heroes. What will fate have in store? Turtles are based mostly on the 2007 movie. Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or TMNT. If I did, the Goliath Chronicles would never have happened, and Michael bay would never been allowed near the turtles.
1. Chapter 1

Claw worked his way through New York's storm sewers. The tiger mutate would patrol the surrounding area of his subterranean home. The former Genu-Tech lab, where an unlucky few were mutated into anthropomorphic bat-winged cats with the ability to shoot electricity out of their hands, had been converted into a refuge. It housed Claw, other mutates, some gargoyle clones, and a portion of of New York's homeless population. It had been dubbed the Labyrinth for the various passageways that snaked throughout the large complex.

_"Things could be worse,"_ Claw silently mused. _"Since doctor Sevarius added electric eel DNA for shits and giggles, I could have ended up a lot uglier."_ He smirked a bit. Losing his voice had saddened him, but resembling Tony the Tiger's feral cousin wasn't that bad.

The mutates and clones patrolled their assigned sections to keep out drug dealers and other violent beings. Claw once came across some asshole who decided to dump a litter of puppies into one of the drains. After rescuing them, the mutate made his presence known. The man messed himself, then ran into traffic babbling incoherently. The puppies were then brought home, where they were fussed over by the Labyrinth's children.

Claw was shaken from his thoughts when a green ball of light flashed from several feet away. He hid behind a bend in the tunnel and made himself a small as possible. As the light faded, it left something behind, and an exclamation of "Whoa!" was heard further down the tunnel. A humanoid turtle riding a skateboard had also seen the light and appeared to investigate. Claw's eyes widened in surprise, and a half remembered Shakespearian quote about "more things in heaven and earth," flitted across his mind.

He (Claw figured out from the turtle's timbre that he was male) slowly approached the spot where the light had been. The turtle looked concerned as he peered at what Claw realized was a female gargoyle laying unconscious on an elevated spot in the tunnel. She showed no signs of stirring as the turtle looked her over. Claw decided to observe and jump in if the terrapin did anything violent. I would be hard for the mutate to explain himself if the turtle was friendly, so he decided to go back for someone who could speak if the guy seemed to be on the level. This was risky, but Claw was an early experiment, and had lost his voice when he changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey had been blowing off some steam as he rode his skateboard through the storm sewers. He may have appeared to others as a air-headed ball of energy, but there was more under the surface. The youngest brother was smarter and more mature than he let on. He just knew that his elder siblings occasionally needed a bit of distraction and someone with a sunny disposition to lighten their lives.

Tonight, however, Mikey had gotten into a rare fight with Raph. He had let the hot-head know he was tired of being talked down to, and how much more the red banded turtle's life would suck without his presence and support. When Raph rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever," something snapped in Mikey's head. He then told Raph to, "Suck on a used douche-bag," grabbed his skateboard and left a stunned family in his wake as he jumped over the turnstiles.

As he pushed himself faster and faster down the tunnels, tears streaming from his eyes, and his pulse pounding in his ears, some strange feeling told him to slow down. Mikey then saw a bright flash of light in the distance. Exclaiming in surprise, he slowly made his way to the source.

The fight momentarily forgotten, he looked upon what he, at first, thought was a strange female mutant lying on the ground. Once he took note of her features, he realized she was something else entirely. Mikey had once taken a large red book from Donnie's collection labeled "Myths and Monsters." One entry described gargoyles and mentioned how there were conflicting views on whether they were friendly or not.

Years later, he had snuck out a few times and watched some as they did similar work patrolling the city. He never got too close, as they seemed to start sniffing the air. They had a keen sense of smell and good eyesight. Mikey's siblings eventually saw them too, and were counseled by Splinter to keep their distance for now.

Mikey shook his head. He should have know fate would hasten their contact once those words left Splinter's muzzle.

When it seemed the gargoyle wasn't stirring, he called Donnie. "Mikey! Where are yo-." "Save it for later Don. I found someone who may need medical help. She's unconscious, and may not like our intervention, so we may need someone strong to deal with her if she wakes. Call Leather-Head for back-up." "If she may be dangerous, then Splinter might refuse. Who is it? Karai?" "No Don. She's a gargoyle." Mikey heard Splinter sigh. He must have been on speaker. "Bring her my son. Perhaps it is time we met the other guardians of the city."


	3. Chapter 3

Claw heard enough about the turtle wanting to get his new acquaintance medical attention, then decided to slip away while the terrapin was distracted with the rest of his phone call.

Thankfully, It was easier for his new family to understand him. Claw had a girlfriend who taught him ASL and could translate. The woman didn't care what he looked like. She had seen plenty in her years on the street, and knew a real monster when she saw one. The feline man didn't care if he couldn't go out in the daylight anymore, Eva was his ray of sunshine.

Castle Wyvern was painted in fading rays of sunset, heralding the end of gargoyle slumber. This would be sweet relief for a certain beaked male, as he was at the mercy of a recurring memory turned nightmare.

He was a hatchling again, as he and his three closest rookery siblings scaled a wall which led to a window near the ceiling of the dining hall.

The four munched on sweets they pilfered from the castle kitchens as young Princess Katharine received some jewelry meant for wearing when foreign dignitaries arrived. It was a heirloom forged generations ago. The collar-like necklace was made of silver with a series of jewels laid out in a row. A large emerald sat at the center.

Brooklyn had noticed his rookery sister had stopped eating. She looked ill and stared intently at the jewels making their way to the Princess.

"Something is not right about the center jewel," said the rosy female. "It looks wrong."

His sibling had been friends with the blacksmith who doubled as the royal jeweler. She would think of interesting things that would compliment his basic designs. They had met when she had wandered away from the rookery keepers. The smith found her bending a soft scrap of metal he wasn't sure how to use around one of her horns.

"Does it look like it was repaired improperly?" Asked the red male.

She shook her head. "No. It's like there's something trapped inside it. Looks evil."

As the necklace got closer to Katharine, the young female lashed her tail in agitation. Suddenly plunging from the window, she lunged straight for the necklace. When her talons wrapped around the emerald, a blood-red substance splashed out of the emerald and enveloped the hatchling. The voice of the long-dead Archmage rang out. "Revenge!" It screamed.

The child roared in agony as a bright green light emerged from her body and fought the sick-looking spell. Next the emerald came out of it's casing and imbedded itself in her chest, burning through her clothes. She screamed once more as the scent of burning flesh spread through the night air.

Soon, the green light won, but the hatchling disappeared. Human and gargoyle alike were stunned at the spectacle they just witnessed. The three young males held each other and sobbed for their friend.

Brooklyn turned to see a vision of his now lost friend encased in a large ball of red. "Why didn't you save me?" She asked repeatedly.

His voice shook. "I-I couldn't." Her saddened entreaty followed him until he awoke.


	4. Chapter 4

Yolanda had slowly awoken from a strange dream. Bits of her memories were mixed with hyper-realistic scenes set in the world of one of her favorite cartoons.

As her eyes opened, she heard the beeping of a monitor bumped her hand against what felt like metal tubing. She was in a hospital bed inside a small room made of brick and cement.

She struggled to sit up, as felt strange bits of pressure on her back. Then, the door opened.

A humanoid turtle wearing a purple mask entered the room. He attempted to look as no-threatening as possible. "Hello. My name is Donatello. I mean you no harm. My brother found you passed out in the sewer. You appeared to need medical attention."

Yolanda was feeling weak. However, she was still quite sure this was a dream. She had always dreamed so vividly, which made nightmares even more upsetting. This was not so bad, though. Dreaming about a character she had been a fan of for most of her life was like being in a movie.

This Donnie looked a lot like the one in the 2007 movie. He was kind of cute. The athletic build didn't hurt either.

As she was about to reply, Yolanda felt an intense pain in her head. She grabbed her head, vaguely aware of letting out an inhuman roar and seeing a green light from behind her closed eyelids.

Don jumped back as Leather-Head burst into the room, fearing for his friend's safety. He stood guard between his turtle friend and the strange creature, who appeared to be in immense pain. Suddenly, a hole burned through her shirt, revealing a golf-ball sized emerald high on her chest.

Yolanda slumped back onto the mattress, breathing heavily. As the pain in her head subsided, she felt some of her memories slipping away, and others coming to the surface. It was like two different lifetimes of experiences being put into a blender.

She remembered stealing sweets from an ancient castle's kitchen; her step-father beating her for not understanding what he wanted of her; then, a kindly man working with jewels who had named her "Sorcha"; a teacher being kind to her after Yolanda was bullied by classmates; her apprenticeship to Clan Wyvern's storyteller.

It was too much too fast. She bellowed again in anguish, her eyes glowing green instead of the customary red for an emotional gargess.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander Xanatos was nervous. The eleven-year-old waited impatiently for his father's assistant Owen to return from a major business deal. The boy had felt a strange surge of magical energy come into existence underneath the New York city streets. There was no malicious intent to it so Owen didn't need to come back early. However, Alex wanted to investigate. He paced in front of the castle elevator.

The doors suddenly opened, revealing Owen and David Xanatos. "Good evening, young Mr Xanatos," he intoned dryly. "It appears you have noticed the disturbance."

"I want to come along to see what it is," said the boy, who straightened up and did his best to look more mature. His father smiled proudly as he stood behind Owen.

Owen looked down at Alex. "You will stay here while our mutual friend investigates. Just because there is nothing sinister about the mysterious energy signature, it does not mean it would be safe to go to the source. It could attract dangerous beings."

Alex sighed and stared at the floor tiles. He knew Owen was right. It just didn't make waiting any easier.

There was a popping sound. Where Owen had stood, was Puck: Trickster, magic tutor, and protector of young Alexander.

"Be back in a flash, sport!" Puck exclaimed as he flew out the nearest window.

David put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Let's inform Goliath. It'll help pass the time." Alex sighed again as they headed for the library.

In the Lair

Donnie left the female gargoyle in Leather-head's capable hands as he went to speak to the rest of the Hamato clan. They all sat together in the dojo.

Raph spoke up. "What was wit da light show I saw coming outta ya lab? What was wit da screamin?" Raph's accent always got heavier when he was concerned about something. LH kept the other turtles from entering the lab for their safety. Raph had bristled at this.

Donnie pinched his beak. He could feel a headache of his own coming on. "She was in pain. First she grabbed her head, then a large green jewel appeared on her chest and burned a hole through her shirt."

"Dude! Is she okay?"

Donnie looked over at Mikey. "When I left, she was in a daze and staring at her hands like she never saw them before."

Leo addressed Donnie. "Do you think magic is involved?" They knew it existed after the "Winters Incident" (as Donnie called it) happened last year.

"Seems that way. But I would need her to speak to us first and run some tests to be sure. However, I did notice something strange when I entered the lab. She looked at me as if she recognized me, smiling even, before the pain started." Donnie didn't mention what kind of smile it was.

Splinter gave a small nod. "Leonardo. Please make some tea for our guest." The elderly rodent slowly stood and made his way over to the lab.


	6. Chapter 6

Donnie's Lab/Infirmary

Splinter rapped gently on the door with his cane.

LH cracked the door, peered through, and sighed as he reluctantly allowed the elderly rodent to enter.

Splinter looked over at the young gargoyle on the hospital bed. He took in her appearance, and noticed something odd. His sons had faithfully reported the appearance of New York's winged protectors. They had mentioned the beings having three taloned fingers and one thumb. This one had five digits on each hand.

"Good evening young lady. Are you feeling better?"

Yolanda looked up at the ninja master. She had come to terms that this wasn't a dream. Most people would be having a panic attack at this point. She knew she would have a mental breakdown later, but for now the newness of the situation and the instinctual need to ensure her safety first, kept it at bay.

"Yes. Thank you."

Splinter had the keen ability to read others. He knew she wasn't evil in nature. However, she might have some information that could endanger the lives of all he held dear if it was passed along. He wondered why she seemed to recognize his son.

Yolanda knew she would create more problems for herself if she tried to keep things from Splinter and his family. Deception was part of the ninjutsu arsenal, after all. She wondered if they would believe it anyway.

Leather-Head watched the female. He and Donatello had speculated on the nature off Gargoyles since the terrapins noticed them during their evening patrols. The alligator speculated that they might be related to reptiles. The female before him was a puzzle.

She was warm-blooded (he and the turtles were in between warm and cold). Her skin was thicker than a human's but similar in texture. The tail was reptile-like, but possibly prehensile. She also had horns and wings like the European dragons of myth. The female's scent was much like a spring night in the woods near the Jones's farmhouse.

He was shaken from his thoughts when a grumbling issued from Yolanda's midsection.

Splinter cocked his head to the side. "Perhaps a meal is in order."

LH slowly moved forward, extending his arm. "Would you care for some assistance?"

"Thank you." Yolanda shakily stepped onto the cement floor. She felt so weak. As she slowly made her way out of the lab, she heard a woman speaking.

"Hey guys. We brought extra Chinese take-out as requested. Do we have company tonight?" April stopped and looked at Yolanda as she was being led to the kitchen.

"Wow. Your new lady friend looks like she was run over," blurted Casey.

Yolanda stared down at the bags April was holding. It took every ounce of willpower she had not to grab it all and lock herself in the lab. The feral look on the garg's face creeped April out.

With a faked nonchalance, April made her way to the kitchen. "Let's get these to the table shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

New York Storm Sewers

Demona caped her wings closer as she walked through the garbage-strewn tunnels. Wrinkling her nose, she cursed the humans for trashing the planet. _"It will be worth the trouble to secure a new source of magic."_ She smiled at the thought of furthering mission to rid the earth of human infestation.

Sure, she had made a truce with the remnants of the Wyvern Clan. But she was immortal. When the presence of gargoyles became formally recognized by humanity, and her kind began working towards having equal rights with humans, Demona realized it would be easier to back off for now to ensure their safety. For now, humans were too numerous to threaten, but they were self-destructive. With a few nudges here and there (assisted by her company and sorcery) they would take care of themselves. She would be patient.

The Lair

Yolanda did her best to show some manners during dinner despite the black hole her stomach seemed to have become. The transformation seemed to have burned a lot of calories. She had gone to bed a human, and woken up a gargoyle. "Please pass the fried wont-ton," she asked.

Raph stared at her, noting how she looked at everything set before her with a predatory gleam in her eyes. _"I thought Mikey was bad!"_ He gave her credit for having the strength to survive the ordeal in the lab, but he kept a wary eye on her. She might be a threat to his family.

Leo was also keeping an eye on their new guest. Her aura was turbulent. He wondered why Splinter was so easy to invite her to dinner. _"Is he testing her or trying to glean information?"_ Leo decided it may be a bit of both.

Donnie examined the gargoyle with a critical eye. Her kind had much potential. Both scientifically, and hopefully, reproduction-wise. The Hamato brothers were a mix of turtle and human dna. However, the mutagen that was also part of their genetics might help them reproduce with other beings. Donnie and his brothers didn't want to be last of their clan, but always assumed no one would look at them as potential mates. Since most humans seemed to fear the stone-warriors, and they also seemed to be few in number, perhaps some gargoyles wouldn't mind a turtle mate.

Mikey was hoping they had made a new friend. As positive as he seemed on the outside, he had learned over the years how things were not always as they seemed. He may project the persona of a sunny, fluff-headed ball of energy, but he was smarter than that. _"Why go through life with a stick up your ass?"_ Mikey wondered if he could entice her to watch a movie with him. He would let her pick, of course. It would give him insight into her personality.

Casey gave Yolanda a questioning look. "That's an interesting accent. Where are you from?"

Despite all of the stress she had been through, something bubbled up through her brain. She couldn't help herself. Yolanda quirked a brow ridge. "Lots of places." Leo choked on his tea. _"So,"_ she thought. _"They do have Highlander in this dimension."_


End file.
